yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Sekuyah Lyeartin.
'First Name' Sekuyah 'Last Name' Lyeartin 'IMVU Name' Sekuyah 'Nicknames' Currently has none. Age 10/18/2120 Ark 5: 69 (give or take) Gender Male 'Height' Six feet, two inches. 'Weight' 260 Pounds due to his metallic skeletal structure. 'Blood type' O 'Behaviour/Personality' Sekuyah would appear to be a bit closed off from the world due to his past and what he has done, coming to realize how he truly grew up compared to others. He has never opened up to anyone in his whole life as his only friend was his own father. If he had the chance to have become close to someone it's more then likely that this could change. He's also a bit jealous of others, though he doesn't quite understand why. He suffers from a split personality disorder that he just recently started realizing, pushing himself to learn more about it in order to stop himself when it tries to break loose, When this occurs he becomes sadistic and insane, yet he's completely aware of his actions even though in the past he would pass out afterwards without realizing it even took place. This leads to intense Dejavu which could bring him to the brink of death, causing his mind to shutdown and brain hemorrhages. Overall he's quite cold to others and tends to speak in small amounts, though he's highly intelligent and those words tend to mean a lot. For the most part he has no attachments, including his own life, meaning he has never learned what it would mean to lose something, even though it has occurred before, it just simply goes over his head as if the emotions aren't there. 'Clan & Rank' Currently a Ex-Second in command scientist that worked at a Unamed Organization which specialized in human experimentation. 'What district do you live in?' Currently in District 2. 'Relationship' Single. 'Occupation' Unemployed. 'Fighting Style' Chinese Kenpo. 'Weapon of Choice' Robotic Arms, As in weapons that he himself have created with the help of his advance knowledge of robotics, leading to very odd weaponry. ( Arms as in Weapons, Not grabby metal arms.) Allies/Enemies Currently has no Enemies or Allies, or at least considers anyone that would fall into this category. 'Background' Sekuyah grew up in a isolated manner, His father constantly looking after him even more so after the death of his mother, when she died Sekuyah was about four years old, saddening enough he was the one that slayed his mother right in front of his father, taking her life by the blade in her sleep, his dad in the same bed when it took place, though afterwards Sekuyah passed out, forgetting the whole incident, yet when he came to he simply wondered where his mother went, his father lied to him, told him that she went to go see her family, eventually faking a divorce. They lived several miles away from any sort of civilization and to be honest his father couldn't bring himself to tell anyone about what took place that night, being left to only grieve. At this point it was clear that Sekuyah suffered from having a Split personality, his father's plans to move to a big city called KasaiHana were thrown away, deciding to school Sekuyah on his own. His father was one of the top minds in the world, or at least that's what his father was told, he used to work for big corporations and families, specializing in robotics and mathematics before having to raise Sekuyah, due to this at the end of his career he had an outstanding amount of money, though he didn't spoil his son, he just locked it all away, allowing the two of them live alone in a small worn out cabin. As he grew up his mind would begin to expand at a accelerated rate, exceeding what a normal being should be capable of doing, learning and dabbling in robotics by the age of six with the help of his father, his father devoting his life to his only son, seeing that it was the only thing he really had left. His father had an old friend, one of the only friends he had ever made besides his own wife, he swore to protect her when he worked for one of the organizations before settling down, she'd come to visit him ever so often and this was the only time Sekuyah really saw his father happy. When he turned nine he became curious of the outside world, he learned what he knew from books of booming cities and the wars that took place in the world. When Sekuyah's father was asleep he would make a attempt to break away from the cabin, simply opening his window as he made it outside, he'd had been outside of his cabin before though he never really went to deep into the forest that surrounded them. While wandering around in the forest he would come across a wild wolf, watching it as he noticed that it was away from it's pack, his books taught him that they were feral and that there was a possibility of it attacking him on sight, yet his curiosity took the better of him, walking closer to the wolf as the wolf than sprang towards him, suddenly a loud banging noise followed by ringing in Sekuyah's ear took place, Sekuyah looking back up towards the cabin to find his father kneeled down with a Sniper rifle. Sekuyah just smirked, realizing his father knew what he was up to the whole time and thus, peeked his interest in weaponry. What Sekuyah didn't come realize is that his father was more than just a mere scientist, he was trained to kill, he was trained in order to protect his only friend, to give his life and due to this it was a hard decision he made when he married, yet he never regretted it. His father made a tough decision the day Sekuyah turned fourteen, deciding to allow him to learn how to use a firearm, along with some forms of martial arts like Kenpo considering that it would make him learn more about his inner self, hoping that one day this would lead to Sekuyah to being able to control his split personality if it ever came up again, surprised that it never occurred since the incident with his mother. This training was able to expand Sekuyah's versatility allowing him to learn more about himself rather than just robotics and mathematics, this eventually leaded him to conditioning himself everyday, building up a decent physique as it would never get to far out of hand as his true calling was still science. A year later he would begin to dabble in weaponry a bit more, making small arms and rifles with his father, teaching himself to become a better shot, though he always wondered why his father was able to fire at such an exceptional range and still able to hit a target, and every time he brought this up in a conversation it would fly right over his fathers head, dodging the question, this lead Sekuyah towards distrusting his father. The day Sekuyah turned seventeen his father's friend stopped by to wish him a happy birthday, at this point Sekuyah and his father were no longer on the best of terms, feeling betrayed by his father as he knew his father was hiding things from him, he could of only stayed in isolation for so long. Later in the evening while his father was outside of the cabin he decided to make a breach of his and his fathers realtionship, opening up his cabinet as he looked over many files, realizing that his father was a mercenary along with being a scientist, yet this wasn't a shock to him, all the signs were there. He then opened up a small unmarked letter to addressed to a man in KasaiHana, Sekuyah read books and learned about the war that took place which helped form the city, giving him some insight on what the letter was about, in the letter there was statement in which his father wrote. “I'm not sure that I can move out there brother, my son has done something terrible and I must look into it, he murdered my wife but has no remembrance of the event, naturally it wouldn't be safe to take him out into the world-” He stopped reading at that point, dropping the letter on the floor. After reading the letter his dad wrote he'd start to go into the state of mind which killed his mother, this reactivating his split personality as he grabbed his dads rifle, pushing the door of the cabin open as he took aim at his father's friend, smirking as he took the shot, his dad stepping in front of his friend as he turned his back to his son, the bullet leaving a cavity in his back and chest, blood drenched on his friend's clothes as he fell to the floor. His friend started to run off before Sekuyah was able to reload the rifle with the next round, he'd walk over to his dad's corpse as he dropped the rifle on his body. Leaning down as he closed his eyes, his mind returning to it's normal state at that point. He'd just look over his father, wondering what occurred as he looked over the area, putting the pieces together calmly, oddly enough he had no remorse for the death of his father. After burying his father he went to take another look at the letter, following the address he ended up at his father's brother's Organization where his expertise in robotics and mathematics led to him to becoming second in command. Sekuyah soon started working and learning with the removal and moving of memories from the human mind under his uncles orders, yet he didn't mind, anything new that he could learn he took the chance to do so, mastering all there was to know about the human mind. Two years passed and Sekuyah was now nineteen,the youngest scientist in the unnamed organization as his first big project that he was assigned to handle had came up. The subject was a female named Thana, and his assignment in the project was to remove her memories. After doing the first round of memory removal on Thana he started to become a bit too curious, experimenting on himself with the help of robotics, his body being taken apart slowly as he modified his body to adjust to time, the one thing he started to cling to was his own life at this point, though it was just a basic survival instinct the way he thought of it, this led to him becoming a machine on the inside with his bones being replaced with adjustable muli-jointed metals which allowed him to exceed in Kenpo still while being able to stop himself from certain death. The only thing that could kill him he thought was sickness, his heart was still there along with his brain but the toll of time made his immune system begin to weaken. Fifty years would pass since the first experiment on Thana, at this point Sekuyah is successful in stopping the aging process, even created a fake synthetic human like skin compound which would be sterilized and was meant to stay that way, his immune system gaining back some of the strength that it had before, his plans to develop a Artificial intelligence implant like the implants similar in his work with Thana's memories would have to be put on hold as he was called once more to remove Thana's memories due to the organization believing the experiment was a failure. Though he thought even if there was a possibility that she survived there could be some use to her blood, creating a fake memory in her mind that he was once her childhood friend. The organization found about this soon after they dropped Thana off into the streets and attempted to murder him, he thought this would occur and already planned to leave them, grabbing his data for his AI and his computer as he moved into District 2, renting an apartment out with the money his dad owned, continuing to work on his experimentation on himself and to attempt to make a fully working AI which could completely stabilize his immune system. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Ark_5_Episode_5:_Panthers_on_Parade 'APPROVED BY' Chairwoman Nakayama (talk) 00:30, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 02:06, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Category:RPC